Mistletoe
by x-ephmrl-x
Summary: A Tadahoney Christmas oneshot.


Fred looked from Honey Lemon, who was giggling awkwardly, to Tadashi, whose face was bright red as he helped her pick up her stuff. Then he looked back to Honey. Tadashi. Honey. Tadashi . . . . Were they really that _oblivious_? One of them _had_ to know.

He watched them a bit longer. More stuttering and awkward laughter. Then, Tadashi decided to walk back to his lab while muttering to himself about how much of an idiot he was, passing Fred as he did. The blond followed him in and leaned against the door frame while he munched on a bag of cheddar popcorn.

Clearly, Tadashi hadn't been aware of his friend's presence. Minutes had gone by and he still hadn't acknowledged him. He'd gotten his tools out and focused on working on his robotics project. The coffee robot was what he'd called it. Tadashi began muttering under his breath again.

After standing for a while, Fred cleared his throat. "Earth to Tadashi!"

The half Japanese boy jumped and stumbled backwards, tripping over his tool box and landing on his butt. "Gah-OW! Fred!"

"Don't act so surprised, dude. I've been standing here, for, like," the blond began counting his fingers, "a long time!"

Tadashi rubbed his eyes. "Sorry. I was . . . distracted."

"Well, duh. I can see that," Fred replied sarcastically.

Tadashi's eye narrowed. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing. Just, you know, I couldn't help but notice the way you were looking at Honey Lemon when you crashed into her earlier."

Tadashi groaned and lowered his cap as he tried to cover up his blush. He was really close to matching the exact color of a tomato. "Don't remind me about that. I am such a klutz. And I was _not_ looking at her in whatever way you're thinking I was."

" _Right_. But real talk, dude. Do you have a thing for her?"

Hamada nearly dropped the tool that was in his hand. "What?! No, of course not! Wh-why on earth would you think such a thing?"

"Buddy, listen: I'm not _that_ dumb. _Everyone_ here knows you like her. Even Murphy Gallagher! And that kid's as oblivious as they come."

"I _don't_ like Honey Lemon." Fred shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe a little—a _lot_ actually. M-maybe more than that. I just—ugh! I don't know how to tell her." Tadashi sat on his stool and rubbed his temple. "I don't think I even _want_ to tell her. What if she doesn't like me back? I'm sure she doesn't like me back. I'm hopeless!"

Fred let out an exaggerated sigh. "Ah, yes. What could be worse than rejection? That, my friend, is why I'm here to help."

Tadashi looked at his friend and gave him a small smile. "Fred, no offense man, but when was the last time you even had a girlfriend?"

"Sixth grade. Her name was Margarita Vasquez and I asked her to marry me with a Ring Pop that was too big for any of her fingers. But that's besides the point! Now, it's Christmas time and you want Honey Lemon to be yours, right?"

"Well, yeah. But what does Christmas have to do with me confessing to do with me—oh, no." Tadashi knew exactly what the blond was thinking. Or so he thought.

Fred grinned. "Oh, yes: mistletoe."

The Robotics student hesitated. "Not exactly what I thought you were going to say, but continue." Fred filled him in on his plan. After a lot of debating and constant blushing from Tadashi, they finally agreed on a plan.

"And she's not gonna resist. Trust me. That girl is _crazy_ about you."

"I'm still not completely sure about this. She might not even notice it!"

"Oh, she will. Now, I shall go inform the others!"

•°•°•

It was December 23rd and the gang was gathered at Fred's house. Everyone put Honey, Hiro, and Baymax to work in the kitchen so they could go through the plan one more time.

Wasabi ran a hand down his face. "I still can't believe this is the best you could come up with, Fred. And I can't believe _you_ agreed to it!" He pointed to Tadashi, who was red in the face again.

"Hey! I was desperate. And it's not like you and GoGo are experts when it comes to romance either."

The Korean girl popped her gum. "Dude's got a point, Wasabi. But how desperate you are _is_ pretty pathetic."

Tadashi groaned. "Leave me alooone."

Fred patted his back. "It's okay. Don't worry. Honey Lemon's a sucker for cheesy stuff. Besides, GoGo double checked and Honey's obsessed with you, it's fine. Now, let's go!" The four stood up and went to the kitchen.

There, they were met by the delicious smell of freshly baked cookies and two college students grinning wildly. "Hi guys! You were gone long enough for the cookies to be finished," Honey said as she held up a tray with gingerbread cookies. Fred was about to grab one when she turned the other way. "No, not yet Freddie. They're still _really_ hot." She set the tray down and wiped her hair on her apron.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Hiro asked before sprinkling sprinkles in his hand and eating them.

"The Scavenger Hunt I have planned for today. I, uh, forgot to run it by these three," Fred said. Then, practically out of nowhere he had pieces of paper in his hand. "These are maps for each of you and clues. You all are going to take a different route that will lead you to your presents." He handed them the map and list of hints. "In the end, you'll get one _big_ present. Then, when you're done, just meet up back here. Everyone got it?" They nodded. "Alright. Ready? Set. Go!" And they were off!

Fred grinned and leaned against the counter. He looked to his left and saw the cookies. They were practically calling out to him. He grabbed one and regretted it immediately. "OW!"

"One a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"FOURTEEN!"

So far, Honey Lemon had a koala bear phone case, a panda keychain, a penguin sweater, and a neon and black polkadot scarf. Now, she was trying to find the theater room. Fred's house was huge and she hadn't been there enough times to know where everything was. As she walked, she couldn't help but feel all jittery inside just thinking about her final present. She secretly hoped it was that famous blender that came out. Her old one previously broke and she hasn't been able to make her beloved smoothies in weeks!

The blonde turned a corner and stopped dear in her tracks. There, in front of the entrance to the theater room was Tadashi Hamada pacing back and forth while muttering to himself. He holding something too. Honey felt her face heat up and she cleared her throat. "You okay, 'Dashi?"

The boy stopped, looked at her, and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, Honey Lemon! I, uh . . . I'm your last present. Surprise!"

The girl got a better look at him and noticed he had a glittery ribbon tied to his wrist. She covered her mouth and giggled. Why on earth . . . . Then she noticed what was hanging above him on the ceiling. "Oh my god, Tadashi. I-I . . ." her smile faded and she was sure she was as red as Rudolph's nose.

Tadashi glanced up at the mistletoe over his head. "I was told you had a thing for me, a-and well, I like you a lot too. I know this is pretty stupid, but I didn't know how else to tell you I liked you. It was Fred's idea really. Who knew he—" Honey cut him off and pressed her lips to his. She's dropped her other presents just to put her arms around his neck, but she didn't care. She loved this gift a lot more.

When they pulled away, it was to catch their breath. Their foreheads were pressed together and they were grinning. Tadashi had almost forgotten they were close in height. "Fred's plan wasn't too bad," Honey said before laughing lightly.

"I guess you're right."

Suddenly, there was a flash and the two looked to the side to see their friends and Baymax standing there grinning like idiots. Well, except for the robot. "Yes! This is going in the scrapbook!"

Tadashi blinked a few times. "E-excuse me? _Scrapbook?"_

Hiro had an evil look. "Yes. It's filled with pictures of you two being awkwardly adorable. It's gonna be your wedding present."

" _Hiro!"_

•°•°•

"Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad! Moooom!" Six year old Lukas ran around his parents' room excitedly.

Tadashi sat up and looked around a bit confused. He groaned and looked at the clock on his bedside table. "It's five in the morning. Go back to sleep, Lukas."

The little boy jumped on his dad. "But it's Christmas! Santa came!"

Honey Lemon sat up and have her son a tired smile. "Well, why didn't you say so, sweetie? Let's go. Get up Tadashi."

Her husband chuckled and ruffled Lukas's hair. "You're lucky you're cute." His son have him a tooth-gapped grin and ran downstairs to the living room.

Under the tree were maybe two dozen presents. "Well, weren't you a good boy this year?" Tadashi said before yawning.

"Yeah, yeah," was Lukas's hurried reply and he started ripping presents open. Most of them were train sets and a few were robots he could build. A few comic books were thrown in the mix as well as a book on how to maintain good hygiene.

Honey Lemon had made hot chocolate for the three of them. "Hey, Lukas. You have one more present."

Her son beamed. "Really?! Where?!"

"In my belly."

His brows furrowed. "You ate it?"

Honey chuckled. "No, sweetie. You're gonna have a new baby brother or sister."

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh . . . oh. Oh! Yes! That's so cool! When is it coming?"

"In nine months."

"That's too long! Can you make it get here faster?!"

Tadashi grinned. "Sorry, buddy. That's not how it works."

"Oh. Well, I can't wait!" He began to jump up and down. "I'm gonna be a big brother! I'mma be a big brother! Wait 'til I tell my-IT'S SNOWING!" He ran over to the window and pressed his face against the glass.

Honey and Tadashi watched their son with smiles resting on their faces. "You know," the blonde started, "you still haven't thanked Fred for helping you get with me."

Tadashi shrugged. "I'll call him later. I even got him that thing he's always wanted as a thank you present."

"Good. Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Look up."

She did so and grinned. "If you insist." She kissed him on the cheek. "There ya go."

Tadashi gave her a pout. "You missed."

Honey rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine." She gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"EW GROSS! There are children here!"

* * *

 **This is a Christmas present for a good friend of mine! Merry Christmas Mel! And Happy Holidays to the rest of you!**


End file.
